


Forever

by Bughead01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead01/pseuds/Bughead01
Summary: Betty and jughead are best friends since forever. But do they love each other like friends should?





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Soo hello guys Im very excited to share this fic with all of you. It’s my first ever fic so I would be more than happy if you left your thoughts in the comments down below. Hope you like it. :) <3

It’s been one month since school started. Betty was sitting in her room with kevin on her bed. She was getting ready for a date with Trevor. She was very excited because it was her first actual date.  
“Do u remember your ‘first date’?” Kevin asked.  
“Yeah it was with Archie.” She answered with a laugh at the memory.

 

~Archie and Betty were walking back home from their date. They were 12. They were kids not even understanding what a date really is but they still gave it a try. They both enjoyed it. First they went at the Bijou and than at pop’s. They enjoyed each other’s company but soon they got tired and decided to go back home. When they reached Betty’s home both stopped to say goodbye.  
“Thank you so much Arch. I really enjoyed today.” She said with a small smile.  
“No problem Betty. I really enjoyed it too.” He said and leaned down a bit to kiss Betty. She was so young. She was scared, ashamed, she started crying and she ran inside her house. After two weeks she was able to forget about that and still be friends with Archie.~

 

“I really hope you won’t run away if Trevor tries to kiss you, for god’s sake u’re sixteen now.” He said with a laugh. “By the way did you talk to Jughead?”  
“No Kev. He’s been avoiding me for whole week. I don’t know what to do. He’s been acting so weird.” She answered a small sadness hitting her.  
“Oh honey, everything will be fine. You are best friends c’mon.” He answered comforting her.

 

She was sitting in a booth at pop’s with Trevor in front of her when Jughead walked in. She saw him immediately. Their eyes met and she waved at him with a smile. He just nodded, grabbed his burgers that he earlier ordered and went outside.  
“Hey Trev can u excuse me for one second?”  
“Yeah sure.” He answered with a smile. Betty smiled back and than quickly followed Jughead. When she got outside she shouted his name and he turned around.  
“Jug? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” The way he said it was really harsh.  
“Why have you been avoiding me whole week? Did I do something wrong?”  
“No.”  
“Than what happened?”  
“I told you nothing has happened.” And with that he turned around and tried to go but Betty caught his wrist and didn’t let him.  
“Jughead why are u so pissed? What happened? Are you ever going to tell me? Come on do something. If you are not going to tell me I won’t know.” She said, her voice getting more worried sound.  
Do something. Jughead was thinking about it and not even listening what Betty was saying. Should he really do it? Or not because it will destroy their beautiful friendship. Soon he made a decision and started to stare in her eyes.  
“JUGHEAD STOP STARING AND TE-“ She was shouting but she was cut off by jughead kissing her. It felt very good for both of them. He was the one who pulled back first and sighed in relief. He did it. Finally he did it. Betty froze unsure of what to do.  
“This is wrong Betty can’t you tell it? I like you and I just can’t take it anymore.” He said.  
Soon enough she turned around and got back into pop’s. So many thoughts crossed his mind. He fucked up. He destroyed everything. How could he even think that Betty would stay with him after this. How could he? He was so mad at himself but he was also broken. He just started to walk back home when someone placed a hand on his back. He turned around and he is in shock. Betty is standing in front of him with her coat and purse.  
“Not waiting for me?” She said smiling.  
He kissed her once again. Right now he didn’t care about anything but her. He didn’t care how she got away from Trevor. He didn’t care about all the problems he got in home. He didn’t care where would they go, what they would do. They were together.  
Forever.


End file.
